Big data is a term that describes the large volume of data—both structured and unstructured—that inundates a business on a day-to-day basis. Big data can be analyzed for insights that lead to better decisions and strategic business moves. However, the data sets involved are so voluminous that traditional data processing software just cannot manage them. But these massive volumes of data can be used to address business problems the companies would not have been able to tackle before.